Serect Love Song
by EclareFimogen
Summary: In this AU Degrassi fic, Clare Edwards and Fiona Coyne are dating


"Fiona, stop you making me blush". Clare Edwards squeals as she was underneath the older teen and biting her lips. She knew for a while that she was bisexual. It started in grade nine she was dating KC she found him attractive but she met Jenna and found her attractive too however it wasn't until her first kiss with Fiona Coyne during Spring break. Clare had spent a week after her and Eli broke up so she started to write stories on a notepad at the dot. While Fiona and Holly J were coming back from an Art class but soon enough both Fiona and Clare started talking, spending time mostly at Fiona's loft until one night Fiona confessed her feelings and kissed Clare and now it was two days for school to start up however Clare wasn't out to Alli and Jenna yet and not even her family. But thankfully Fiona was very understanding.

Fiona Coyne slowly moved off Clare she always made Clare blush after she scissered, she was falling in love with Clare Diana Edwards. "I can't believe that in two days is my first day as a repeating twelve grader and you grade eleven". The brunette looks at Clare with a smile. Fiona was nervous about repeating her grade twelve with Holly J away at Yale, Anya away at the army and Chantay was at Ryerson so Fiona felt alone but she wasn't alone she had Clare and was so greatful to have an incredible, smart, beautiful and talented girlfriend.

Clare sat up so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes "Me ethier. I can't believe the summer flew by so quickly I really gonna miss spending all my time here". She sighs, getting her girly and frilly underwear off the ground. After Clare put back on her bra and pants she puts on her cropped demin jeans, pink cardigan over her white vest top with her flat pink shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow I love you" Clare kissed Fiona a goodbye making her way out Fiona's bedroom and walked out of Fiona's loft.

After Clare left Fiona laid back on her bed she was about to close her eyes when she noticed a shiny sliver object sitting on the night stand Fiona then sat up and reached it. It was Clare's purity ring, she knew Clare needed this so she would drop it off.

A half hour passed Fiona was showered and dressed and now standing outside the Edwards/Martin resistance. She remembered the first time she was here with Clare; it was the night of the movie night and Clare discovered her parents divorce papers and Clare cried on the sofa as Fiona comforted her making sure she was ok. Fiona took a breath when she knocked the door.

A few moments later the door opened it was Clare's step brother Jake. "Is Clare home?" Fiona asked. "I'll get her, she just had her dinner" the tall and tartan wearing teen tells Fiona.

Jake shuts the door a little walking back into the living room where he spotted Clare reading "Someone is here for you".

Clare looks up "Thankd step bro" she puts down her book standing up and walking to the door, when she seen who was at the door smiled big walking out shutting the door behind her. "Fiona!, what you doing here" she looks into Fiona's eyes.

Fiona goes into her handbag "You forgot something" she takes out the purity ring and gives it Clare "I thought you need this".

Clare takes the ring "Thank you I must've forgot I took it off" she puts the ring on her left hand. "I also will tell my mum that I'm bi but I'm afraid of what she might do" the younger teen told Fiona.

"I know I understand and I'll be there with you when you do come out".

"I would like that" Clare says as she then kisses Clare a goodbye as she heads back in to her house and Fiona left to go home. Clare sees her mum in the bottom step "Who was that sweetie" her mum asked. "Um friend... actually sh-" Clare was about to tell her mum the turth but was was cut off. "You need friends especially after that break up with that emo kid. Well hopefully you will find the right boy" Helen Martin roars walking towards the living room to the kitchen and abandoned Clare. Clare climbed her stairs to her bedroom, taking off her shoes and sitting on her chair at hwe desk where her diary was she had been keeping a dairy since she was ten and now she was on her third one it had memories from when Darcy left, KC and Jenna, Eli and her parents divorcing but recently her entries had included her friends Alli, Adam and Jenna but also her relationship with Fiona. She opened to a blank page and started writing down her thoughts and her feelings.

Two days passed for now it was the first day back at Degrassi and a new fresh start. Clare stood in front of Degrassi steps wearing a red polo as she was now in grade eleven, she noticed Alli and Jenna walking up towards her so she hugs them.

"Clare!!" Alli hugs Clare tightly "It's so good to see you" the shorter girl exclaimed exc.

"You too and miss you too Jen" Clare smiles as she hugs the blonde.

"Clarebear!" Jenna squeals "We are finally in grade 11".

"More parties and hot boys" Alli smirks as she was newly single after Dave and her broke up a week ago after he cheated on her so Alli was gonna try stay single and focus on school.

"So I guess nothing changed then?" Clare tease jokingly as she linked arms with Alli and Jenna as the thiro walked into Degrassi as they walked to where their lockers were.

After Clare collected her binders and textbook she made it to class she was gonna come out to Alli and Jenna today and at lunch too then she will eventually come out to her mother, she had read books, blogs, watched youtubers coming out videos and Adam already knew and he was so supportive. As soon as the teacher came in she started her work right away but she was thinking about Fiona she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend.

Lunch finally came Clare had seen Fiona they had a make out session in an empty classroom at morning break but now she was sitting with Alli and Jenna in JT's memorial garden. "I love you both girls so much so I have to be truthful and this was hard but I know it's easier", She starts.

"Clarebear you ok?" Jenna asks.

"Is everything alright?" Alli worries.

Clare nods "Yes everything is okay" she reassures them, "I've known for a while that I do find an attraction in boys but I also feel the same with girls".

Alli and Jenna looked at Clare with supportive smile "Your bisexual?" Alli asks genuinely.

"Yes" Clare answered.

"How long you known?" asks Jenna.

"Grade 9" Clare starts to explain. "I was attracted to KC but when you Jen, I felt feelings for you too".

"And I made him be an ass and dumped you. I'm so sorry Clarebear" Jenna apologised.

"Jenna its in the past we all made mistakes and I forgive you" Clare admits as Jenna gave a small smile. "Also I am always here and will support you".

"Thanks Jen that means alot".

The rest of the day went with a success now both Alli and Jenna knew the turth also they knew about Fiona and are happy for Clare. Now Clare was gonna tell her family she knew it could be ethier way with her strict family.


End file.
